Uncertain Past, Unknown Future
by DesireeStorm
Summary: What does Faith know of her past, where did she come from, and what would she do to move on to her future. Take a walk with her as she discovers who and what she is. Will she ever find out where she can call home?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What does Faith know of her past, where did she come from, and what would she do move on to her future. Take a walk with her as she discovers who and what she is. Will she ever find out where she can call home?

**A/N:** This is an idea that hit me while reading some fan fiction and just kept bugging me

until I could try to write it down. It slow going, and rather hard to keep flowing, so please

Be gentle with this it is my first story and it happens to be a cross-over. If you like Faith

From Buffy the Vampire Slayer then stay tuned. If you like Serious from Harry Potter

Wait for it. If you like reading fem slash then this is a story for you. I'm trying to keep

This is an R rating story or lower.

**Warnings: **

1) This Story has same sex pairing, if you are not 18 or is illegal for you to read, please move on.

2) I do not owe any of these characters just borrowing them for this story. They belong to their owners not me. They are some lucky blokes.

3) I'm young and poor don't sue, only own my computer, which I would die without, wouldn't be able to read any fanfiction then.

4) Again, Don't Sue Please.

5) This is an Alt Universe, things don't happen quiet like the series.

Please let me know what you think so far honest answers and any help would be greatly appreciated so please review, and feed the nervous author.

**A/N 2:** When you see italics it means self dialog

**Uncertain Past, Unknown Future**

**Chapter 1**

The night was young. Nothing stirred in the last two cemeteries. She was crusing for a good slay.

_Man, where are all the baddies when a girl needs'em. I'm hitting the Bronze if this one doesn't put out._

As she moved between the gravestones listening foe anything, moving silently, as if she was death waiting to happen, which she was. Least for any unlucky Vamps. Out of the darkness voices could be heard. Too low to be understood.

_Well Faith, here maybe the trouble you wanted. Showtime! _

She eased over by a crypt as the voices grew louder. She waited to see if she could get any info of what they were up to before she ashed them. "Why is this taking so ling Boss?" said a muffled high pitched voice f some guy. "She always was a slacker," whined the high pitched voice.

"Yah, I thought as soon as the sun was gone she would be up and about," said a second voice, much deeper then the first guy.

"Knock it off both of you!" A female voice snarled.

"Boss, but I'm hungry," whined the first guy, his voice irritatingly high.

"Soon . . . . when she's up, we'll all feed," soothed the female to both guys.

Faith had heard enough and was getting bored fast. She got up on top of the crypt and looked down at the vamps. When they were no looking she dropped down by them. "Well look at what I've found." Faith's voice carries clearly over the area. She appeared to be leaning against the crypt as though she was always there. "Mind if I join you?" smirking at the shocked expression on the vamps faces.

"Slayer!" Hissed the female, "Get her boys!" She growled to her minions.

"Aww, well I guess that means no. Well, like I always Say. Want! Take! Have! So let's rumble," Faith said while moving with blinding speed. Stake in hand and the guy with the deep voice made a swing at her. His fist sweeping over as Faith ducked under and came up with a right hook. Snapping his head back, also lifting his body up and back with the power of the blow. She did a spinning back kick to the guys buddy followed by a stake through the heart. "No fair!" whined the vamp as he crumbled to dust.

"No!"Screamed the female vamp as the stake went through the whiner.

By this time his buddy had gotten back up. His growl gave prove of his anger, while his game face was one and snarling. He charged Faith like a bull after spotting a red cape. As he grew close, she spun away and around him letting him go past her, doing a full 360, whipping her stake around stabbing him through the back before he even know what hit him. His ashes floated on the night breeze.

"Awwww, did I take away all of your boy toys," Faith said with a wicked smile playing on her lips. "Looks like it's just you to play with, too bad your dead, you sure were a hottie."

The femvamp circled Faith looking for an opening. "Sorry you're not my type. One your alive, two you're a girl, and three, which by the way is the most important one, you're a bloody slayer!"

"Well seeing as I'm not going to be changing any of that any time soon . . . bring it!" Faith threw a fast combination of punches, then kicks, which the vamp surprisingly blocked or dodged.

Faith finally did a leg sweep taking her down. The stunned and down vampire thought it was over. Unknown to both of them though was the late arrival who had finally dug herself out of the grave. Faith's slayer senses kicked in just in time to duck under the grab the newbie vamp was trying to put her in.

"Grrrowl!" was the only sound coming from the newly risen vamp. Her thought on only one thing, her need to feed. Lucky for her there was a fresh supply just waiting for her to eat. Unlucky for her it was Faith. Lunging again, her mind clouding any thought but to feed. The hunger gnawed at her gut as though glass was slicing her open from the inside out. Instead of a meal she got a pissed off slayer.

"Well lookie at who wants to play." Faith said after she recovered from the surprise actions of the other vamp. She looks at the first vamp and says, "I'll be right back with you to finish our little dance."

She then dives at the new vamp, taking her down quickly. In a blink of an eye Faith stake punches down, leaving only dust. As she whirls around to finish the femvamp, she finds that she is gone.

"Well shit!" Dusting off her clothes she gets up. "Enough for tonight, dance time."

Music pulsed, with the bass throbbing through to your very bones. Making one want to sway along with it. Bodies grinding together. Faith danced as she moves through to crowd of people. Soon she lost herself to the music. Guys and some girls circled her, all trying to get close to her. Their eyes showed their lust, their faces showed their want. She was lost to it all; there was only the beat of the music. As the song changes she opens her eyes and see the eyes watching her.

_Looks as though I will be going home with some hottie tonight_

She could feel the heat of her own passion began to flow. She just kept dancing along with the music using whichever body closest to grind with. Pushing her lust factor up ever higher. After what seemed forever but really was only a few hours of dancing she moved to the bar. Winking at a cute red head as she past. Once at the bar she orders a drink. While waiting she scanned the room. When her drink was place down she turned back to the bar.

"$4.50," said the bartender.

"I've got it," a low sexy voice said behind Faith. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees the cute redhead she had inked at from earlier. "My name is Victoria. And you are?"

Faith, thanks for the drink," smiled, then downed the shot. Pointed to her glass when she catches the bartender's eye. He nods.

"You should take it slow, maybe dance . . . . with me." This was said in a very low unsure voice, with Victoria glancing down unable to make eye contact.

Faith moves in front of "T" looking her up and down, and then says, "Slow and me don't mix." She downs her second shot just as fast as the first. "As for dancing, hope you are not tired. I like my partners with lots of stamina!" She gives a wicked laugh, and grabs "T's" hand leading her to the dance floor. After a straight hour of dancing Victoria begged for a break.

"Don't beg yet," Faith said with a smirk. "You'll know when later." Victoria blushed. Faith just pulled her closer. They were close in height. "My saying in life is . . . WANT!" She brings her hand up behind Victoria's head. "TAKE!" Using Victoria's hair to get a strong grip which brings their faces close enough that their breath mingled. "HAVE!" Then kissed her hard, moving her mouth over the other girl's lips. Then she slowly caresses her tongue over Victoria's lips seeking entrance. Which she quickly gets, a moan rose up Victoria's throat as she duels with Faith's tongue. The kiss leaves them both breathless.

"Your place or mine?" Growled Faith.

"I live on campus, but my roommate is out of town." Victoria whispered.

"Good, not interruption. Let's motor," With that said she pulls Victoria out the club.

As they got to the campus, Victoria pointed to Stevenson Hall. She was on the second floor right next to the stairwell. At the door to the room Faith slammed Victoria up against it, grinding her hips into hers as her hands moved up and over Victoria's body. Lighting a fire everywhere she touched. Faith nipped and licked at Victoria's neck. As she saw Victoria fumbles with the keys to open the door she took them and did it herself. Faith then pushed her inside kicking the door closed. Reaching for the other girls shirt, she yanked it up and off in seconds.

At the sight that greets Faith's eye she smiles and licks her lips. "What naughty girl you are, no bra." She then smiles evilly. "Let's see if you went commando too!" She made short work with the rest of Victoria's clothes. Pushing the girl onto the bed. She then kicks off her boots. Looks at Victoria and says, "Stay." With the other girls eyes glued to her every movement, leaving her panting. She did a slow stripe tease. Caressing her own chest before lifting up her tank-top up and over her head. It drops behind her onto the floor. Slowly she unclasps her bra, letting it slip down her arms. With her luscious breast now free to see, Victoria starts to pant even heavier. Then she eases her tight pants open. Pushing the leather down her hips ever so slowly, she rolled her hips while doing this. Running her hands up her own legs and she stands in nothing but a black thong on. She then hooks her thumbs on the thong bring it down to join her pants. Stepping out of the pile of her clothes she moves closer to the bed. She then kneels over Victoria, pushing her flat onto the bed. "Like what you see here Vic?" Dragging her body up the other girl's legs. Letting her breasts caress her skin, "like how it feels?"

By the time Faith dragged her body even with Victoria's her nipples were rock hard. Shooting pleasure straight to her groin. "Hmmm . . ."

Faith watched Victoria fall asleep. When she hears the deep even breathing of someone in a deep sleep, she gets up, gets dressed, and quietly leaves the dorm. Once off campus she starts an easy jog to get back to her place.

_It sure was a good thing that the Mayor paid a 10 year lease, or I'd be out of luck. Then again, maybe not, my luck seems to have turned. Things seem to be working out for me. Hmmmmm. Just wish I could get rid of the feeling like this won't last._

As she got to her place, she went up to the roof instead of going inside. She looked to the place where things all came to an end. Only after did it begin anew. The place where B stuck her. The place her run with the dark side finally came to a painful end.

_Not like I didn't deserve it. B, man, she was the only one who could have stopped me, which she did_

Looking out into the sky, her thoughts tumbling around in her head, the past flashing through her mind. She could still feel the steel as it sliced into her gut. The sucking noises as it came out. Her blood pouring over her hands. The copper scent or it in the air.

Faith shakes away the memories. She looks out into the night breathes in the cold air trying to ground her in the present.

_Lucky B really didn't give up on me. Least not for long. She really came through for me, even when I didn't deserve it. That's really why she is "The Slayer" she is the real thing, nothing like me. _

Finally feeling tired she goes inside. Once in her bedroom she stripes off her clothes and drops onto the bed like a stone, not even bothering with the blankets. She drifts into sleep hoping no dreams find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Faith wakes up to the sound of knocking at her door. She rolls out of bed grabbing a towel by the bed. Walking to the front door as she wraps the towel around herself. The knocking continues.

"Yah, yah, I hear you." She yells " Keep your pants on." Opening the door and looks out. "Well in your case you could always just drop them by the door."

She smirked at the girl standing in her doorway. The UPS uniform looked good on Victoria, though her expression was more along the lines of shock. The clipboard and parcel in her hands forgotten as she stares at Faith.

"What . . how . . . uh?" She tried to shake off he stupor. "What are you doing her Faith?" Her voice holding an edge of anger." Or are you just about to sneak off from someone else's bed?"

Faith just kept smirking at the tone of voice she heard. She leaned against the door frame letting the towel slip off her body. She kept her voice low and husky as she answered the question. " Now I know I'm reckless, but even I don't walk out in public nude. So . . . hmmmmm . . what would I be doing here. Maybe living here. Wow! What a novel concept. As for sneaking off. I never made any commitments or promises. Plus I never said I'd stay. Way not my style1"

Victoria's face showed the hurt she felt at that statement. As she remembered why she was there she tried not to look at Faith very naked body. Which was very hard to not do. Faith's body was simply breath taking. It showed strengthand power, yet was extremely feminine. Muscles moving under the charms of a goddess. She was a perfect blend of those traits. Her presence made one think or forbidden fantasies. Victoria tore her eyes off Faith, to her own hands, seeing the parcel. Finally reminfing herself that she was supoose to be working. Hastely she thrusts the parcel to Faith.

"Here. Sign for this." Holding out her slipboard.

"What's this?" Grabbing the parcel and signing at the same time. "Would you like to come in? Absently asking as she looked at the parcel. Reading her name on it to make sure it was for her. Then glanced up at the return address, see England as the place of orgin she walks back to the living room. Not waiting for an answer she moves to sit down.

Victoria steps in heisatently. Looking around as she follows Faith. The place was done tastefully. Which surprised her, she thought Faith would have more darker taste in furnishings. As she got closer to Faith she could hear her start cussing up a storm.

"What F#ing bullsh#t is this?" Faith lauches off the black leather couch. Her breasts bouncing with this sudden movement. " Are THEY insane! Why would I ever even consider doing what THEY want! Like I would, after what they pulled with B. Thank god I've not turned 18 yet!" Faith mumbles to herself as she paces.

Victoria does a double take on what she just heard. "What!" she yelled, "How old are you?" She looked as though she was about to faint. She stumbles to the love seat. " Oh goddess, please tell me your parents don't live here" She looks around nervously.

"Huh?" Faith stops reading the first part of the letter, and just now starts to taking in what Victoria was saying." Oh you mean about sleeping with me?" She sees Victoria is really freaking out. " Naw, my mom's dead. As for my father, never knew who that bastard was. Probably better for me. Not like my mom ever said anything good about him. Just Chill out!"

As her mind went back to the parcel she looked over the airline tickets sent with the letter from the Watcher's Counsel. They were pretty sure of themselves that Faith would even consider saying anything other then yes.

She looked at the letter again and reread it.

Dear Ms. Faith Wilkins (As you prefer to be called)

We, the Counsel, have heard of your miraculous recovery from your mishap with MsSummers.Seeing how you are most certainly on your way to full health, we offer you this invitation to complete your studies and training, here at the Watcher's HQ. We feel that we are better suited to help learn the control and disciple needed for a slayer. Please think carefully of this offer, for it is made most sincerely. We also feel that there is much to learn from each other. As you are unaware of the current goings on, on this side of the Atlantic, let me make it know that Sunnydale is not the only place where a Slayer is needed. As it stands now there is a war brewing, though one which is not know outside of the wizardery world. And what exactly is this world that we speak of you might be thinking? Well it is a society of Witches and Wizards who are like people but only they use magic and keep separate from the non-magic folk. To most of them you as a Slayer are a Myth to them. Only a select few, high up in the Ministry of Magic, know the truth. Why are we telling you all this you may be thinking? Very simple. Though this may be hard for you to believe, but it is very true, least to the best of our knowledge. And though you know nothing of this world you are a part of it. How you ask? Why by the blood that runs your veins. You come from a long line of witches and wizards. I believe one of the few pureblood family's left. Have you never wondered who your father was? I am not sure what your mother mat have told you of him. She was a wizard herself, until the Dark Lord started to some to power. Though all of her family and your father's supported the DarkLord, your parents did not. They were against him. Your mother had know your father all of her life. Distant Cousins or something like that. Both carrying the same last name. They had a short affair in which they created you. Your Father never knew of you. Least not until it was too late. He was falsely accused of murder a few years later. From what we gathered, your mother visited him once while in Azkaban. Her name and yours were the names listed. After that there is was no sign of her ever again in the wizardery world. We believe she took you to Boston to get you away from the war that was raging. After a time you came to our attention of being a potential. We kept track of where you were, so for when you came of age we could begin your training. Though it was felt that was too late by some in your case. It was only recently that we have been able to come by this information of who you truly are. In times past no potential was ever allowed to use magic. Times are changing as are the leadership of the counsel. New ways are needed or we may never again be able to help the Slayer line to survie the coming ages. We feel that you are still young enough to learn, yet old enough to help us understand how we should get along with future slayers. As for the war, we have been approached by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery for assistance. With your youth you should be able to blend with other students. If you agree to help with this endeavor please use the tickets enclosed with this letter. We look forward to your arrival. If you decide against it, there is also all the information we have found about your family and its history. It is the least we could do.

Sincerely,

Alfred J. Granger

Head of theWatcher's Counsel

"Hmmm . . . . I've got to go. Uhmm, would it be okay if I came back tonight?" Victoria's voice broke through the daze Faith's mind was in. " I've got to finish my route."

Faith looked at her but not really seeing her. "Fine, just know I'm not the commitment type, k? I like you, but that's it." Victoria looked uncertain at first, a little hurt also, then she nodded.

"Okay. No expectations," she seemed to pull herself together. " I'll be by around 10 o'clock. That okay?"

"Sure, fine, got some stuff to do today. I'll see you later." With that she walked Victoria to the door. Just as Victoria was about to walk past Faith she felt herself being turned and pulled closer. "What no goodbye kiss?" That said Faith pulled her in for a kiss that took Victoria's breath away and her knees weak.

Faith breaks the kiss, "Just so you think about me." Then pushs Victoria out the door.

Left with her thoughts, Faith moves towards her room.

_B's got to know about this. Maybe G-man can see if any of this is for real. Sht! Way to much to think about. _

End of Chapter 2

Please review and let me know how I'm doing. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for the review.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's - **Good catch, I'm thinking more along the lines as an uncle or something. Glad you like this story. I have a few more chapters written, but have to type them in. Hope you like the next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Faith grabbed her keys up off the hall table, slips them into her jacket. She then picks up her cell and dials a number. Walking out the door with barely a glance to make sure it was locked. She breathes deeply waiting for an answer. "Hey it's me, is B there?" A few seconds past, then another voice answers. Flying down the stairs in a matter of seconds she starts to speak. "Yah, B, call a meeting at G-mans pad. I got some info that needs to be hashed out. I'll be the in 10. Later."

Outside Faith reaches for her bike as the call ends and swings her leg over and finds her seat. Slip her helmet on with a few adjustments. She then pushes up the kickstand, kicks the bike into gear. All that is seen is a blur as she roars away. With the helmet on her stereo activated, leaving only the sound of Nine Inch Nail – Animal. She relaxed as she let the music wash over her. Her blood singing as she breezed through town. Like a bullet zinging past all as though they were in slow motions.

A few minutes later with only a block to go, she catches sight of Red. Whom: was walking towards Giles apartment talking on her cell phone. Faith eases off the gas and rolls to a stop before her. Flipping the visor up on her helmet, she nods to her back seat.

Willow had a surprised look on her face from Faith's jester. "Tara, baby, I'll call you after you get out of class . . . love you too!" She looks at Faith, who is holding out another helmet for her to wear. Takes it and puts it on. She hops onto the bike behind Faith and nearly falls off when she hears her voice near her ears. As if she was whispering into her ears.

"Easy there Red. I'm just saying hello. Got to love these built in mikes and earphone, hope you like loud music." Faith laughs the hit a switch which bring back the music. Revs up the bike and shots off again. Which, makes Willow, grab Faiths waist in a strong tight hug.

_Hmmmm. . . . . She feels sooo solid yet so soft. Wonder what she smells like. What does she look like I wonder when she cums. Yummy. Hmmm. Ack! Bad Willow! Bad, bad ,bad, Willow! This is Faith. Sexette extraordinaire, girl who get some, then gets gone. Yah She's hot, knows it, oozes sex like no tomorrow, and is into anyone who catches her eye. Sure she's toned down some since coming out of her coma. And with Buffy's help has really shown a different side of herself. At least she is not trying to kill me. Though some looks I've seen from her are steamy, that's all she does other then the usual flirting and sexual innuendos. She still is Faith after all. Hmmmm . . . . Are her boasts all that just boasts or does she live up to her rep. Ack! Bad Willow, you are with Tara now, even if no one knows it. Hmmm . . . . Yet ever girl can fantasize._

Faith felt Red's arms tighten as she roared away down the street. Felt her breasts against her back. As she took at the last turn sharp, she felt Red tighten her legs around her hips. She smirked in her helmet at the feel of Red's body wrapped around her own. Pulling up to G-man's place she waited until Red got off first before lowering the kickstand and getting off the bike herself.

As Willow and Faith both took off the helmets Faith secured them to the bike. The both looked at each other and shared a smirk as the entered Giles Apartment. Neither said a word about the ride. After looking around they notice B's absence. Nodding to both Giles and Xander as way of hello they wait. Just as Willow was taking a seat Buffy breezes through out of breath.

"So did I miss anything?" She smiles brightly. "Or did you all just communicate telepathically?"

"B, where do you get these lameass ideas? I think you hang around X-man way to much!" Faith said with a laugh.

"Hey I resemble that sci-fi geek." Xander piped in.

"Am not!" Buffy socked Faith in the arm. "You're just not as imaginative as moi!" She sticks her tongue out at Faith.

"Hmmm . . ." licking her lips, "keep making offers like that B, and I'll take you up on it." Faith lets her eyes roves over Buffy. "I'll be sure to make it a ride to remember. For Sure!"

"Eww!" Buffy said, though not very convincingly. "In your wet, depraved dreams. And my worst nightmares F."

Willow and Xander both got glazed looks on their faces as both thought the same or similar thought. Both floated off to the land of happies. Xander got slapped upside the head by Buffy. Faith walked from behind Willow to stand right in front of her. She leaned over her lap placing her lips less then an inch away from Willow's ear. Her chest in clear view almost pressed onto Willow's Face.

"Red, anytime you want to make that fantasy real, swing by my place. I would love to get some of you." Faith whispered her voice low and husky. She takes a deep breath to make her chest rise up and out, almost touching Willow's lips. Her moist breath felt hot in Willow's ear. Sending shivers down Willow's spine. Willow licks her lips as Faith breathes again and actually licks Faith's skin. She immediately turns bright red as she goes into babbling mode.

"I-I-I am s-s-s-so s-sorry. Didn't m-m-mean t-t-to d-do tha-that." Willow gasps out finally.

Willow looks into Faiths eye and sees that her pupils have dilate a bit and she is breathing a little faster. A low purr can be heard very faintly coming from Faith's throat. She leans ever closer to Red's ear as her lips move against the soft skin she says, "Red, your girl is real lucky I saw you together or we would be so on the way to my place. With a tongue like that even I would consider getting some and staying." She pulls back and winks at Willow. "Your secret is safe with me, I wouldn't tell a soul."

While this had happen Xander was whining to Buffy about being slapped and that he was a guy and that was what guys did. It didn't look like Buffy bought that statement. As everyone got settled, everyone turned to look at Faith. A pin could e heard with how quiet it got. Faith cleared her throat then started to speak.

"Uhm, guess you are wondering what's the what. Well, uhm, I got some news. The short version of it is I'm going to England to help out. I was asked for two reasons. One, I'm a slayer and we all know B can't' leave here. Not with the Hell mouth being here. Two, it concerns family matters."

When everyone cam out of their shock, they all started talking at once.

"Who asked for a slayer?" said Buffy.

"Who knows about slayers?" said Giles as he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Why England?" Asked Xander. "Are you going tweed?"

"Family, what do you mean family matters?" Willow asked with a look of concern. I though you didn't have any family left."

Faith gets up and paces from the door to the kitchen. Finally she pulls out the letter minus the tickets, and hands it to Giles.

"G-man, I need you to find out if what this guy says is true about the council. To see if I am going or not."

"As in the same Counsel who tried to kill m on my 18th birthday?" Buffy asked with a look of disbelief on her face. "The same Counsel who fired Giles?"

Willow and Xander just watched as Giles read through the letter. He then handed it over to Buffy.

"I'll be right back," Giles says over his shoulder. He heads for the phone. He can be heard dialing a number. Then he is talking quietly.

Buffy quickly reads the letter, not evening knowing that her jaw dropped mid-way through. Her face a window to her emotions, First suspicion showed then quickly followed by disbelief, confusion, sorrow, and then finally dread. Her eyes rise to meet Faith's.

"Oh my god Faith I had no idea." She slaps herself in the head. "Geeze, dumb much. Of course not, seeing as even you didn't know. Are you sure about this? It's not like you have to go. I mean, HELLO, we quit the counsel a way long time ago!" She pauses to see if Faith wants to say anything.

Soon B took in air. She then looked her way, which left Faith feeling uneasy. She couldn't even begin to explain what she was thinking, how she felt, or what she was going to do. "Don't know, B!" She growled. "That's why I asked G-man to check things out. That way I can find out if anything in the letter is for real."

"Can someone please explain what is in that letter?" Asked Willow.

"Second that," pipes in Xander.

"Just read the letter, it'd be faster!" Faith motioned to Buffy to give them the letter.

"I'm not really sure if I believe any of this, yet if it's true, I have a father somewhere in England. And I for one am willing to look for him. I mean . . . . Damn . . . I thought he was some dead beat bum. Sht!" She shakes her head then looks towards Giles. After a minute of silence Willow's voice seems really loud.

"If this is true and the counsel is actually willing to change. Do you trust them enough to train and work with them? I mean, sure this sounds wonderful, but are they just trying to get their hands on another Slayer?"

"While either they want Faith to work for them or they need to be out of the way to get another Slayer. One that they can mold to their views," Buffy said.

"Thanks B!" Like I needed more to stress about," Faith then turns to Willow. "Is there someway to make sure they can't kill me? Some spell that you and Tara can use? Or some other way to activate another slayer, without me being dead?" Faith's voice was rising.

Willow looked thoughtful. About a minute when suddenly she jumps up and runs to Giles' bookshelf. It seems like forever until she comes back with a couple of books. She turns to Faith holding out the first book opened.

"Read this," she seemed excited. Faith looked over the page.

"What does it mean?" Faith asked.

"Well this first spell would be to stop your heart from beating." Willow gushed.

Faith just stared at her as if she lost her mind. "And this would help me how, killing before they do?"

"No silly, this is only the first part of my plan. Second, we would start your heart again, kind of like what happened to Buffy. Only we plan this out to be able to bring you back by jump starting your heart. A new Slayer should be activated by then. That way when I do the next spell you will not have to burden of being the last Slayer. Seeing as that the slayer line runs through you." Willow rushed through that little speech quickly.

"Uhm, did I miss something, what do you mean the last Slayer? Cause how would that happen?" Faith said.

"Well unless you want me to make you immortal while being the current Slayer, you would never die and therefore could never pass on the line to someone else." Willow then pulled out the second book and showed her a page. "It's an Immortality spell. So the big question is do you want to stay the active Slayer to never pass it on or rather try my other idea first?" She then got a look of concern n her face. "Would you be able to handle never being able to die, to watch you friends die of old age, to never be normal."

Faith just stood there with an intense look on her face. She then stumbled to love seat. She looks from the book to Willow then back to the book. "Are you serious? And if so, why would I need the second spell once the new Slayer was activated? Wouldn't the Counsel want her?"

"Well the second spell would be up to you, but I don't think the counsel would believe we were able to activate the new slayer with you still alive. Remember, they didn't know about Kendra until her watch informed them. It is unlikely that they will get wind of the other slayer until they make an attempt on you first. So unless you really want to chance it, you don't need to do the other spell. It is your choice." Willow states in a soft voice.

"Would they really . . ." and for the first time in her young life Faith passed out.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Please review to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading. - DesireeStorm


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this rewritten. Though to warn you all now, this story is far from being done, it will take me some time in writing it. I've started ch 5 and ch 6, but they are yet to be finished. Real life seems determined to take away anytime I have to actually work on this story. Hope this clears up the first posting of ch 4. Thanks.**

**Chapter 4**

**Somewhere in England**

"What do you mean Wormtail?" rasped a gravely voice. "What is this about the lost one found? Is that myth even true? Explain yourself now!"

"My master, rumor is that a child of pureblood will join into the fight. The help from the lost child will help with the turn of the War." Wormtail's voice squeaked out quickly. "As for the myth being true, I couldn't find another piece of information to figure out which myth, my master," he cringed as if expecting a blow.

"Hmmm . . . which side though . . . .on which side will this child chooses? Also who's child, which family?" the dark Lord mused out loud. Suddenly he turned and looked at Wormtail. "Find out who this child is, and bring it to me!"

**Watcher's HQ **

"How may I direct you call?" said a slightly accented voice.

"This is Rupert Giles; please connect me to the Head Watcher. I have an important matter to discuss with him." said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes sir, Mr. Giles, I'll connect you to Mr. Granger's line immediately." As she put him on hold, she then rang Mr. Granger. "Sir, a Mr. Giles if on the line for you."

"Put him through please," said the Head Watcher. After a few seconds his line beep and he picked up. "Rupert it is so good to hear from you. I hope all is well on your side of the ocean." He listened to what was being said. "Yes I did send that package and all of that is true, least to the best of my knowledge. This is extremely important! . . . Yes I understand her misgivings, but still she is the only one that can help. Sure Miss Summer's has more experience, but she is needed there and has no connection to this matter." He listens again for a few minutes. "Look man, it must be her! She is part of a prophesy!" He takes a deep breathe. "Listen Rupert, I did not want to include any of this into the letter, just incase it got intercepted! She is part of a prophesy that involves the war in the wizardry world. It is not to speak of this matter over the phone lines. If you truly wish to know come with Miss Black. That way she'll feel more at ease. . . . No you don't need to stay, though there ma come a time when your group may need to assist Miss Black. Hopefully not too soon. Right now we are unsure to the extent or resistance to our side." He looks up at a knock on his door. He nods to the man at the door. "Look Rupert, I've got to go. If you plan to accompany Miss Black, a ticket will be waiting at the counter for you. Good day to you." With that he hung up the phone.

Giles comes back into the room with a worried look on his face. He pulled off his glasses and pitched the bridge of his nose. He looks to where Faith was just coming around on the love seat, though he had no idea she had just fainted. "Well it would seem as though that the letter is authentic. I have also been invited to join Faith on her trip if she likes. Though I would only be gone for a week or so. That is if you would like me to come?" He said the last part to Faith. "I will not influence your choice in anyway. What are your thoughts on this matter Faith? Have you decided what you're going to do?" He finally slowed down his pacing and took a seat.

"Faith, if you do this I would be able to complete the spells with in a day, but only if you want me to." Willow said. "You don't have to do the second spell, though I would really think about it. You have no idea what you are walking into there, who your up against, or what they are willing to do to reach their goals. I know it is something you need to think about, something you should think about. Just call me later tonight, I'll get the spell components together just in case." Willow took up her seat next to Xander, while everyone again turned to look at Faith after she was seated. The silence was deafening. Faith seemed to be thinking.

_This is for real Faith. You can help countless of people, find out about your family, and learn a new skill or two. Hmmm . . . well maybe not so cool about the learning. Do I want to meet my dad and his family? Do I want to live forever? Better yet, do I want to die? If I stay here all I'll be is a second runner. Always after B. If I go I'll be myself. If it doesn't work out, I can always come back!_

"I believe . . . I want to go. I need to go. I have to know," she said in a soft voice. "If you need me I'll stay. B, what do you think?"

Buffy looked confused at first at being asked her opinion on the matter. Her face seemed to scrunch up as she thought what she should say.

"Well Faith uhmmm, if this is something what you feel you . . . ahhh, have to do, then do it. If you need help then you know where I am."

Faith's face lit up. "Thanks B; you don't know how much that means to me. As for the offer, I'll keep it in mind. You never know."

Faith turns to Giles. "As for you G-man, lets motor to tweed-land. I've got family to find."

Little did the Scooby gang know that Faith wasn't the only one, looking for someone. Or that they had the best intention for that person. Or whether their quest will succeed, is in the hand of the Fates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Faith left Giles apartment, the room burst into life. Everyone started to talk at once.

"Do you think she'll do both spells?" asked Xander.

"What spells?" from Giles.

"Do you think she'll find her father?" Buffy said.

"I hope she doesn't need my spells," Willow softly said.

"WHAT SPELLS?" shouted Giles, which made the room go quiet again. Willow scooted down in her seat when everyone looked towards her again.

"Yeah, about that, Giles . . . I sort of offered Faith to do two spells to protect her if she decides to go. Considering the circumstances, I thought it would be better if she had some options open to her." She pauses as if to collect her thoughts. "What if they only want to kill Faith? That way they can get a new slayer, one who they can control more easily. The spells are to give an out if they wanted to hurt her. Even then I don't really think she will go for them, least not both of them." Willow then hands over the spell books she was holding. "I don't think we can trust them, Giles. They have already shown how unhappy they are with Buffy and Faith. How untraditional they both are, you would think they would get a clue into the 21st century or something."

Giles is reading the spells as Willow babbles on, which slowly comes to a stop when she notices her audience is no longer listening to her. She goes and sits by Xander again to see what Giles will say.

"Bloody hell . . ." he muttered softly as he continues to read. "Willow do you honestly understand the implications for Faith if she even considered the second spell? I can see where the first would safe guard her from the counsel, least if they believed she was no longer the active slayer who would past on the line." He pulls off his glasses and begins to rub them clean. "She would never be able to change as time passes as the people she knows grows old and die, leaving her, one by one. She would never, be able to go on, beyond this reality. Do you think she could come out in the long run and stay sane?"

Little did Giles know that even as he was stating these sentiments to Willow, the same thoughts kept repeating in Faith's head. Repeatedly. Live or die, die or live? To live forever. To live forever as the last slayer? To live forever as a slayer? To die and not be the only slayer? All these thoughts tumbled around and around. Faith was home even before she realized it. Locking up her bike was like second nature to her, one that she did not even have to think about it, as was walking up the stair to her place. As she neared her door, she began to realize someone was there. It took a few seconds for her brain to kick in that it was the girl from the bar the other night.

_This may be the distraction you were looking for Faith, just get her name right and your flying high tonight. It was . . .Vanessa, Veronica, no . . .hmmm, Victoria, that's it._

"Hey T, what's the what?" as she opened the door and lead her in. She pulled her coat off and threw it over the arm of the couch. "So what brings you around my neck of the woods, looking for something?" A sly smirk graced her face, as she looked T up and down. She then slowly lowered herself onto the couch. She leans back and gets comfortable.

"Faith . . .uh . . . I know we haven't known each other long," Victoria said softly. I mean we met the other night, but I would really like to get to know you. Other then in bed, though I seriously enjoyed that part. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" The last part said in a rush as if she were afraid to let Faith get in a word until she finished. "Maybe go to a movie afterwards?"

Faith was quiet for a minute, and then she spoke softly as if she was afraid to hurt T's feelings. "T, I want to be honest with you, I'm really not into the dating scene, and also I'm not going to in town for much longer. I have a flight going to England in three days. As I told you before no commitments, if you can live with that fully knowing that I'll be leaving , then I see no harm in going with you tonight, I'm not out to hurt you, you just need to know the low down."

"I can't say that this doesn't hurt, but if that is all the time I can have with you, then I take what I can get. I've got one more class this afternoon, so what do you say I'll pick you up around 6pm for dinner, and then we can hit the show after that?" T looks at Faith. "I hear there is a really good Vamp movie in theaters."

Faith did not really have much time to think over Willow's offer that night. Victoria dropped her off with only a kiss and a question, would she go out again with her tomorrow night.

"Let me get back to you on that, a friend asked for my help, not sure how long it will take." She was not sure how long it would take Willow to do the spells, if she was even going to do them.

"Okay, hope to see tomorrow, goodnight." Victoria pulled away from the curb with Faith watching. Her car lights fading as she gained more distance. Faith went inside with her mind going back over her options.

_Well that did not work out how I thought it would, T is sweet, even if she is getting herself setup for a major fall when I leave. Hmmm . . . I think Red has a point, I really would not want to be the current slayer, special if I am going into a war zone. I trust Red to be able to bring me back to life with her girl, yet do I really want her to do the last spell. If I cannot die, will I ever be able to make up for all the wrongs I have done. Could I handle never being able to have friends without watching them die as I go on?_

As Faith striped out of her cloths and got into bed her head hurt from all the endless questions going around. Finally, she fell into a restless sleep. Faith's dreams turning into nightmares as her past actions being reborn in her mind. The images blurred into one another, until one face could be seen slowly coming into focus. Her voice seemed to be calling to Faith as if across the sands of time. "Faith, you must help your father, he is so lost without you. Only you can help him, you are the one who can find him. So much depends on you, I know you can do this, it is your time, let your friends help you, much danger awaits you, heed the witch's warning, she is the key to your victory." The voice was neither male nor female, yet the face seemed that of a woman. As slowly as she appeared, she soon faded away. "Heed the witch's warning"

Faith woke with a start. Her body covered in sweat. Faith's sheets were soaked as well as twisted around her legs. She fumbled for the phone on her nightstand. She hit speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hey it is Faith, how soon can you get the spells ready?" She listens for a minute. "Okay sounds easy. Can you be ready now?" She waits for a reply. "Great! Where do you need me to meet you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Sometime after midnight, a loud crash thundered out into the quiet night. This woke up the sleeper from his restless sleep. Images of a young woman fighting and running were still fresh in his mind's eye/ He looked around wondering what woke him. The sounds of scuffling broke the eerie silence that fell just outside his window. He quickly slipped out of his bed and rushed to his window. He could see shadows moving as if wrestling against each other. Just when he was about to leave the window to go downstairs the shadows move into the light. What he saw shocked him, weather it was from seeing two house elves fighting or that he knew both was still unknown. Just as quickly as they appeared in the light, they disappeared, only to reappear right behind him. He quickly turns away to look at them.

"Dobby, what in the blazes are you doing here, especially with Kreacher," asked Harry. "And why are you two fighting?"

"Dobby brings Mr Harry Potter, his new house elf, Sir." He pushes Kreacher forward on his last word.

" I be the Black Family House elf as me mother before me and her mother's mother. Serving a pure blood wizardry family, not this half-blood!" Kreacher whizzes. He look pitiful in his tea towel which was ripped and filthy. " I belong to Ms Belltrix Black and I needs to get to my Mistress."

"No you don't. Serious Black named Mr Harry Potter as his heir, which mean he inherits the name Black. As he is now Lord Black on his coming of age, his is now your Master. Not her, never her." Dobby said in a rush yet stern voice. He then turned to Harry. :Excuse us for waking you Sir, but you must order Kreacher to return to the Black Manor and stay there. It will let us know if he really belongs to you or the other Black." Kreacher could be heard muttering curses as Dobby spoke.

"Shut up Kreacher!" Harry said in a firm quiet manner. Most likely not to wake up his uncle or aunt. Surprisingly enough Kreacher did indeed shut up. As if his voice was suddenly stolen from him. His expression showed his anger as his lips moved yet not a sound came out. Dobby just smile at this turn of events.

"Mr Harry Potter, would you be most kind as to order Kreacher to go back to the Manor and stay there. Of course that would be after you order him not to be talking to anyone or thing about anything once he gets there except for you. That way he can not pass on any information to Ms Belltrix Black of what is going on in the Manor." He then quickly pulls out a letter from his shirt and hands it over to Harry. "That is from the Headmaster."

As Harry moves to open the letter, Dobby began to pick up dirty clothes which were scattered around Harry's room and placed them into the hamper in the corner just watched him for a minute then turned to Kreacher. " Now Kreacher, I want you to: First not talk to or with anyone or anything who is not myself or Professor Dumbledore, second go straight back to the Manor without stopping anywhere else , and third stay in the kitchen store room or in your bed. Those are my orders for you at this time. Obey them now!"

Kreacher looked as if he was going to be violently ill. If looks could kill, then Harry and Dobby would be dead on the spot. He was gone a second later as he apparated away. Once he was gone Harry went and sat on the bed.

"Dobby you can stop cleaning now, you don't have to do that, though thanks for your help." He then looks over the letter.

As he reads through the letter Dobby approached him holding out a medium size box. It was wrapped in plain brown paper with a cord of string holding it closed.

"This is from Dobby for Mr Harry Potter's Birthday. I wanted to give it to you myself, even if it is a little early."

Thanks Dobby, that was nice of you. Could you take back a reply for Dumbledore for me?" Harry asked as he finished reading the letter. "Let me answer this letter real quick and then I'll open your present before you are off, how does that sound?" He then pulls out a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled out his reply.

"That would be fine Mr Harry Potter. I would be most happy to take your answer back with me." Dobby smiles brightly as Harry finished writing his answer. Harry then sealed it with hot wax and stamped his new crest, the one he had gotten over the summer. It was a stag with a flash of lightening behind it's crown within a circle of the Gryffindor motto.

"Here you go Dobby. Now lets open that gift or yours." Harry grasped the present from the bed where he had set it before writing his reply. He pulls on the cord first then pulls off the wrapping paper. He then opens the lid to find new pair of Quidditch gloves and goggles. "Thanks Dobby, this is great, just what I needed too." With that said Dobby bowed and the disappeared.

Harry then picked up the letter again and reread it.

My dear Mr. Potter:

I hope this letter finds you well. The reason for this correspondence is to ask if you would like to spend the last of the week before term begins at the Hallow with the Weasley family, who have been kind enough to want your presence . There is also another matter which must be discussed but it can wait for your return to Hogwart's in the fall. The Weasleys will be waiting for you at the stroke of midnight through the Floo system in your living room tomorrow night. I look forward to seeing you next week Have a Happy Birthday and enjoy the rest or your summer.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwart's

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Hmmm, well guess I better pack now that way I can sneak down and leave tomorrow and just leave a note. I wonder what Dumbledore wants with me this time. Hope Mione is there with Ron. It'd be great to see them both. _

Harry quickly packed his trunk with all of his school stuff making sure to leave nothing behind. Once that was done he laid down to try to get some more sleep. His thoughts faded as sleep started to claim him. His lips were curve with a slight smile of the happiness he felt.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : 1. Italics = _ Self dialog_

2. *** = Means Flashbacks

Ch .7

Faith dresses quickly and grabs her keys on her way out the door. Leaping down the stairs a flight at a time, eating up the distance to the ground floor. Once outside she unlocks her bike and helmet. As she swings her leg over the bike she pulls on her helmet. Turning the key to on and revs up the engine, she quickly shifts it into gear and bolt off into the night. The pounding beats of 3 Days Grace blaring into her ears as she picks up more speed. The night is clear and the moon is high above shining brightly.

Faith rapidly moves through the urban areas of town towards the woodland section just behind the college campus, near the dorms where Willow will be meeting her. Pulling up smoothly near the start of a pathway, which leads off into the woods, Faith hops off her bike and takes her helmet off placing it on the seat. Stretching out her slayer senses to see if anything lurks around trying to sneak up upon them, feeling nothing she quickly moves down the path.

_I sure hope Willow knows her mojo or I am toast. Hmmm . . . . fried Slayer, not how I want to be remembered, but the Line must go on. I wonder who will be called next. Does she already have a watcher? Is she training her or will she be like B, clueless from the start. Well either way she will not be alone like B and all the others before her. She will always know that out there, somewhere in the night there is another like her, one who knows what it's like to fight night after night until her end comes._

Faith stops as the path opens up into a clearing filled with the moonlight, which showered the whole area with its pale light. On the far side away from the pathway she can see Willow and Tara both talking quietly with each other. As she crosses the clearing she can clearly hear Tara's softly spoken question of . . .

" . . . are you sure she wont be against how the spell must be cast? " Tara pauses to lick her dry lips. "We will completely sky clad, in order to better control for the first spell to work without killing her beyond being able to bring her back."

" Oh Tara, trust me when I say she will not mind one bit." Willow says as she watches Faith walks quietly towards them. She smiles as Faith eye widen a bit at hearing what was being discussed. Slowly a very sexy smirk crosses Faiths lips as she silently slips behind Tara and softly speaks into Tara's right ear in a deep husky voice. . . .

" I cant think of a better sight then two very lovely witches in all their natural glory to be my last sight on earth," she breathes in deeply pulling in Tara's light sweet scent. " Least until I am brought back only to wake up to such a lovely sight again."

Faith laughing huskily as Tara shivers after hearing that voice in her ear. Tara slowly turns to look upon the person who's voice should be illegal to use, specially since she has a girlfriend. Her jaw drops open then, as she gets to see the woman who she had only heard tales about from Willow. She openly stared taking in every inch of Faith's lean sculptured body, the way her skin pulled over her muscles, not bulky but there non the less, reminding her a hunter cat all grace and danger. She quickly snaps her jaw closed and starts to blush at the thoughts running through her mind, turning her eyes to see Willow smirking at her.

"Don't worry Baby, she has that effect on just about anyone," Willow says with a knowing look. "Faith I would like you to meet my girlfriend Tara, Tara this is Faith, though be careful she is a charmer when she sees someone she likes."

"H-h-hel-hel-lo, it's a hon-nor to m-m-me-et you F-f-fai-th." Finally shaking off the spell Faith seemed to place on her with just being herself. It takes a few minutes for it to sink in what Willow said to Faith, when she does she gasps twirling around to look at Will in surprise. "Oh, Willow!" Then she lunges at Willow, giving her a full body hug as her lips cover Willows in a intense kiss.

After a minute she breaks it off saying, " I thought you weren't ready to say anything about us to your friends yet." Her stutter complete gone while she basked in her love for the gorgeous redhead at her side , who just made her night. She looks sheepishly over towards Faith.

"Sorry about that its just took me by surprise" Tara smiles widely at Faith. " as I was saying it's a honor to meet you. I am also a little nervous about the spells we are going to be doing. I take it you heard how the spell is to be cast?" seeing Faith's nod, she continues to speak, glancing over to Willow, " Willow will be the one actually leading the spell casting while I will be her anchor and also I will be boosting her powers with my own. That way we will have better control over both spells. The first though not as powerful pr complex as the second will still be very dangerous and I want the added protection to be sure we can start your heart again after the minute is up. Are you ready to get into place?" She looks at both girls.

"Yep," Was Faiths clipped response due to her nerves, the only sign of how she was feeling, she inhales slowly, " What do I need to do?"

" Please undress and step into through this unclosed area of the circle and lay down right over here," Tara points to the very center of the wide circle that was formed by lit candles and salt. A break in the salt was barely wide enough for Tara to walk through quickly followed by Willow and Faith who mimics Willow action even to the point of placing her footsteps where Willows were while entering the circle. All three quickly begin to undress then folds their respected clothing into three neat piles which Tars picks up and places next a pile of folded blankets. She then closes the circle as Faith lays down in the spot Tara had shown her.

"You know ladies as much as I would love to get you both nude without this spell deal going on, I just have to say thank you for helping me." Faith smiles softly at both witches letting them see what she truly was feeling through her eyes. " Ok enough of the heart to hear, lets get this rolling before the moon sets."

" Ok Faith, this may hurt , but it should be quick and over in a few minutes." Willow sits down placing one hand over Faith Strongly beating heart Tara placing her hand over Willow's, then both slowly reach out to join their free hands over Faith's stomach. Willow slowly starts to chant in Latin with Tara quietly echoing her word for word. Their hands soon start to glow over Faith's heart with an eerie light blue glow, then suddenly an electrical charge shoots into Faith, the pain is sharp and overloads her senses which is saying a lot seeing how she is used to a lot of pain being a Slayer. The charge disrupts her heart. As it quits beating the world slowly fades out even though her eyes were open. Without her breathing or her heart beating, the sounds from the two witches seem loud, yet even though too start to fade. Faith feels as though she is being pulled forward very quickly. Suddenly she is surrounded by nothing but white walls, soon a door blinks in to existence, which is then open by a young woman who seems to remind her of someone.

"Where the frak am I? And who the frak are you?" Faith fired off at the woman as she closed the door.

A/N: Well I hope you like this update I had to actually break this chapter in to two parts which I will finish typing into the computer later in the week. I have about 3 to 4 more chapter writing in my note books and the outlines for a few more chapters finally stopped being lazy after a few years cause this story is still spinning around in my head. I know there will be a sequel to this but that's a whole other story and cross over. Enjoy and if you like please review or as ad Fav.

Thank you very much.

DS


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Buffy and Friends are just starting their 1st year in college and are 19th.

Faith is 2 years younger then them at the beginning of this story making her 17.

Harry and friends are in their 6th year, which makes them 16.

Hermione is actually 17 due to her third year using the Time Turner.

**Ch. 8 ****Who the Frak?**

Previously - "Where the frak am I? Who are you?" Faith fired off at the woman as she closed the door.

The woman moves to stand in front of Faith, looking into her eyes. "Faith, oh my lost little one, I am so truly sorry, oh so sorry for what I became and for what happened to you, all because I couldn't cope with having to lose your father and our world." That is the moment that Faith recognizes that this woman looks like her mother only younger and less worn. Before the booze, drugs, and men got to her.

"You can stop right there!" Faith shouted at her mother. "So Devine Winter, or whatever your real name is, why this visit?" Shouldn't you be rotting in hell or something? The gods only know I wished you there for what a living hell you made my life before and after you died!" Faith is circling her mother's form, the rage she is feeling just barely contained.

"Please Faith, listen to me, I don't have much time before your friends begin to bring you back. Something is going to happen that they didn't expect, not only will they bring your soul back to your body, they will also bring your fathers back too. His soul just recently appeared in limbo, but because of the spell his soul was drawn to your when you got her, becoming tangled with yours. Since it isn't your time you will be allowed to go back, but it will take his too, only the problem is he doesn't have a body to house it anymore. You must find a way to get his body back from the void is disappeared into. You must get his soul out of you or you will slow go insane as your souls merge together. No body can maintain two souls. You won't have much time, maybe a few months or less to find a way. Otherwise you will have to have his soul expelled from your body or both of you will be lost." Devine quickly embraces Faith before Faith can react to the startlingly news. "My little one, only you can save him and yourself. Heed the witches'' advice for they and you have a great destiny to fulfill." Faith at first struggles in her arms, soon the arms seem to fade along with the white room. "You are lost no longer my little one. Be strong!" Devine's voice seems to echo off from a great distance.

**Halfway across the world . . . .**

A young girl about the age of 15or 16 tosses and turn in her sleep. Her dream of meeting a special girl in the coming up school term quickly turning into images of fights. Eash fight changing with different background, different monsters, different clothing, with the only constant being the person fighting the monster was a young always about her age. THe scenes change rapidly, until a young blond girl seems to reappear fighting over and over, then suddenly there are two young girls fighting what appear to be vampires together, both fighting differently, the blond one was a light and the dark hairs one was dark, opposites fighting together, then shifting to fighting each other, suddenly, the light one stabs a wicked looking knife into the dark ones stomach. The dark smile and the jumped back falling away . . . .

The girl suddenly wakes up with a silent scream upon her lips clutching her hand to her stomach as if she were the dark haired girl who held the blade when she jumped back off the building. "Just a dream, just a dream," she mutters as she lays back down. Restlessly turning in bed waiting for sleep to claim her again. Through out the rest of the night the girl keeps dreaming of similiar visions of the fighting, death and chaos. Little does she knowwhat her dreams truly mean, but soon she will find out that not all dreams are mind up by the mind.

After watching Faith stop breathing and feeling her heart stop willow waits for a minute before she starts to chant again, a slow blue glow again appearing around her and Tara's joined hands , once more the electrical charge shoots into Faiths body. With a start Faith gasps for air as her eyes shoot open as her heart begins to beat again. Pulling air into her stravec lungsas the world slowly comes into focus seeing the moon above her as it glows softly.

"Faith can you hear me, are you feeling alright? Tara should we give her time to recover from the spell before begining the second spell?" Willow says all this within 10 seconds as she babbles showing the nerves she is feeling from just having to kill and bring ing back her friend.

"Give her a few minutes sweetie. Let her get her wits about herself." Tara soothingly says as she gently brushes Faith hair back away from her face."Faith just breath slowly and relax, let your body adjust to what it went through just now. When you are ready i have a bottle of water for you to you like some?"

"Yes please," Faith whisper in a weak bvoice, lickign her dry lips tying to get them wet. As Tara brings the bottle to her lips she opens them slowly takign in the dribble of water that Tara is carefully tipping into her mouth. As she slowly gets her strength back she brings ahand to hold the bottle more firmly to her lips and takes in more till the bottle is empty. Breathing in deeply she then smiles as Tara." Thanks T-bear."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N#1:** Buffy and Friends are just starting their 1st year in college and are 19th.

Faith is 2 years younger then them at the beginning of this story making her 17.

Harry and friends are in their 6th year, which makes them 16.

Hermione is actually 17 due to her third year using the Time Turner.

**A/N #2:** This is for all the people who alerted and favorite d.

*And a special thanks to **Smalville-HarryPotterfan13**, who actually took the time to send me a PM for an update. hugs

**A/N#3:** And yes I know I am horrible with the length between updates, but I am kinda a WoW addict along with ME1,2,3, and Skyrim.

**CH.9 And It Begins**

_Previously ~~~ As she slowly gets her strength back she brings a hand to hold the bottle more firmly to her lips and takes in more till the bottle is empty. Breathing in deeply she then smiles as Tara."Thanks T-bear." _

Faith was now sitting up and watching as Willow and Tara begin to set up for the second spell, both lighting different candles and place 5 different bundles of herbs next to the small flat stone about 8" x 11.5" with the center hollowed out, holding burning coals with which to burn the herbs over or so Faith guessed. She saw Tara pull out a silver dagger with some stranger type of markings on the blade. The blade had a sharp edge which glistened in the moonlight, though it looked more ceremonial then functional.

"Faith, so uhm . . . . ok here's the deal with this spell, in order for Tara and I to pull this off it requires a sacrifice," Willow holds up her hand to keep Faith from speaking. "It only needs to be a little blood from all of us, from you because the spell needs a focus in which to bind to and from us to give the spell its power since we are both will have to use our powers together. Now do you have any questions or concerns?"

Faith just glances at Tara then back at Willow before speaking. "This isn't going to hurt you two right? I mean your not like giving up your soul or some shit like that right?

Tara smiles sweetly. "No Faith there really isn't any danger to us that we know of, but it will be very draining to Willow and myself. Don't be surprised if to find us past out once its all over with. So long as we stay in the circle we will be safe. If your able to cover us up after we complete the spell with those blankets," Tara point to a stack of blankets set next to a canvas bag just at the edge of the circle, "they should keeps up warm enough until we wake." As she looks around the circle one more time the nods to Willow, "I think that's everything,what do you think Willow?"

"No everything is set up and it is all ready. So all you need to do Faith is slide your palm along the edge of the blade drawing some blood when I hold it out above your hand, though you may also pass out but not as long as we will. I can explain all about the steps needed to be taken but time is precious" Faith just shakes her head no. Willow then takes a deep breath settles into her spot next to Faith and nods to Tara. At that nod Tara also takes a deep breath and faces Willow with Faith in-between them both. "Shall we begin? The moon is at it's height which will add in the power needed to aid us. Are you ready Faith?"

Faith looks to the stone alter holding the coals near her head . "Well guess this is it. No going back from this now, least for me, let's motor. I have a plane to catch and family to find and save." She simply smirks at the two witches, " if nothing else comes of this, least I get to say I got naked with two hotties all night long. Talk about a send off!"

"Faith!" Willow and Tara both say in unison. Then all three broke out laughing. "Ok enough lets begin before the moon descends."

Willow begins speaking in Latin after a few minutes she places one of the bundles of herbs into the coals, as the they begin to burn a cloud of smoke fills the circle, though not a hint went outside it. Both witches inhale the smoke slowly feeling their powers mingle, then completely join as they both begin to chant again. Soon both feel as though the spell is controlling them instead of them controlling it. The word pouring forth from their lips faster and faster, Willow then picks up the dagger and cuts her right palm letting the blood pool up then she quickly lets it drop into the alter as it sizzles, she then places another bundle of herbs in the alter. It releases more smoke, she then holds the dagger out to Tara. Tara takes the dagger and slides her left hand out over Faith and repeats what Willow did, before giving the dagger back. As the third bundle releases smoke Willow gently picks on Faiths right hand and pulls it up above her head near the alter and then holds the blade above Faiths hand, who slowly slides her hand along the edge cupping her hand as the blood eases through the cut then twists her wrist to drop the blood into the alter where Willow throws in the fourth bundle to burn. Then Willow bring the dagger up and places the handle into Faiths hand and covers its with her bleeding hand. Tara then joins to also hold with her bleeding hand, mingling their blood together sliding down the blade to drip into the coals soon joined by the last bundle of herbs to burn together, as the smoke rises a brilliant light flashes out and all three women past out.

Faith is the first to awake not long after the spell's completion to find not a hint of smoke within the circle. She glances at her hand only to see a faint scar barely visible on her palm. Her muddle mind vaguely took note, then she crawled to the blankets spreading one out as close to the center where she woke up, gentle rolling first Tara, then Willow upon the blanket leaving enough room for her to snuggle between them. She grabs the second blanket and places it over all of them, wiggling her arms under both witches to pull them close to keep them warm with her own body, all the while fighting to stay awake as her vision fuzzes in and out. Barely completing her task as the darkness drags her back under.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A/N#4: So I have 2 others chapters written out but not typed in, and since this is unbeta-ed errors with grammar and stuff are all my fault sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N#1: Buffy and Friends are just starting their 1st year in college and are 19th. (_Yes yes I know I am pulling them into the future by a number of year but hey this is AU, and I am a Goddess who can make it happen.)_**

**Faith is 2 years younger then them at the beginning of this story making her 17.**

**Harry and friends are in their 6th year, which makes them 16.**

**Hermione is actually 17 due to her third year using the Time Turner.**

**A/N #2: This is for all the people who alerted and favorite d. **

**A/N#3: And yes I know I am horrible with the length between updates, but I am kinda a WoW Raiding addict along with ME1,2,3, and Skyrim.**

**Ch. 10 **

Previously ~ ~

_Her muddle mind vaguely took note, then she crawled to the blankets spreading one out as close to the center where she woke up, gentle rolling first Tara, then Willow upon the blanket leaving enough room for her to snuggle between them. She grabs the second blanket and places it over all of them, wiggling her arms under both witches to pull them close to keep them warm with her own body, all the while fighting to stay awake as her vision fuzzes in and out. Barely completing her task as the darkness drags her back under._

. . . .

The sound of birds and woodland creatures foraging for food in the brush reached Tara's ears first. Feeling warmth to her side she snuggles closer its source. Curling her arm tighter around the woman next to her only to feel another body brush against the back of her hand, also the feel of someone else s arm under hers forming a cross over the chest upon which her hand was squeezing and cupping a breast . Her mind a bit muddled with sleep she slowly begins to release the hold her hand had of the breast which seems bigger then Willows.. . . bigger then Willow's breast runs through her mind and she begins to understand just whose breast it was she had been feeling up. Just then she hears a mumbled from Willow close by, who then squeaked and jerked further away shifting her hand slight from Faith who seemed to still be sleeping. Removing her hand more slowly as to not wake up the dark slayer, while lifting her head up to find her gaze locked upon Willows startled eyes, then dropped her gaze lower watching as a blush slowly begins to cover most of Willows upper body nearly reaching her belly button as Willow takes in her position next to Faith. Watching Willow also bring her hand up away from Faiths other breast which the red head hand been fondling akin to Tara.

" Hmmm . . remind me to holler for you two if I am in need of having my chest to be warm and toasty. You two both sure have some nice grips and both tend to tease with your nails in just the right way. " Faith chuckles as both witches are now furiously blushing, are looking up from their places upon her shoulders. "What time is it anyway?" she looks around, " How are you two feeling? Hope it was warm enough, you both were shivering when I came to, barely had enough time to cover us up before passing out again myself."

" Willow do you remember if the spell worked or not? " Tara asked trying to remember last nights events past the beginning of the second spell. Her memories feeling hazy and fragmented. She feels vaguely uneasy but not sure why.

Willow runs her hand through her hair as she also tried to piece together what had happened before passing out last night. Scenes flash and blur as though she wasn't really the one who experienced casting that spell after a certain point. Then it fades out as she sleeps. "Its strange I feel that we completed the spell, yet I don't really remember most of the casting once we began," she frowns softly. " Its almost as if I was seeing it from afar, Faith do you remember anything?"

Faith describes what she remembers of what happened, all the way up to the bright flash of light. Even how she noticed feeling power gathered around them inside the circle getting stronger as the spell was progressed. As if a great weight had slowly be sifted on top of them all yet she didn't feel smothered or crushed.

"Wait did you say all three of us had our blood dripping into the coals at the same time from the blade?" Willow eyes widen. " Uhm, . . . I don't think that was supposed to happen." Willow start rambling to herself and she rethinks over the spell in her head. "I wonder if this changes the spell or not? Its not like we changed any of the words and our blood was already used , just not sure if it will effect anything with a second helping as it were."

Tara shakes her head at how cute her girlfriend kept rambling on to herself and looks over to Faith with concern," Are you feeling any different?"

"Not really, my cut was healed last night when I was gathering the blankets for us, that I do vaguely recall, but other then that nope, I feel fine, but lets find out if it worked shall we?" With that she quickly pulls the dagger out of the cold coals and slices her palm down the middle rapidly blood pooled from the cut.

"FAITH!" Willow tries to stop her.

Both witches watch as the cut bleeds for a few seconds before it begins to close and the blood seems to be reabsorbed into Faiths skin.

"Wicked!" was all Faith could say," Though it could feel the blade cut still it just only ached a little before that faded also. Was there any draw backs from the spell besides the stated long life? Anything you didn't tell me about?" Willow shakes her head no.

After that all three got dressed and gather their belongings up to leave. As Faith gets near the witches she pulls both in to a tight hug. "Thanks T! Thanks Red!" she mumbles softly. " Least now I am not so scared of what's to some with the Counsel." Just as fast as the hug began she pulls away quickly. " Okay enough with the sappy stuff, I got to motor, cloths to pack, planes to catch, Brits to tease. If either of you ever need help, ever, just give me a call and I am so there!" Turning away Faith clears her suddenly dry throat. Then looks up to the rising sun, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Faith I think I can speak for both Willow and myself when I say that we are truly Happy to have been able to have helped you. Just remember friendship goes both ways. Should you ever need help or just someone to talk to, just give us . . " looking at Willow, who nods, " a call and as you said we are so there!"

. . . . .

** A/N Well I only have two others chapters written though not in order so once I figure out who they fit in to the story line I will post them. The more I look at the story line I feel as though I might have to break up this story into 2 parts maybe 3, because this story is far from over. Please be patient, as if you haven't been already hugs. I have a rough outline for at least 7-8 more chapters, but think I might have to have a few time jumps forwards or this will just drag on and never get to the good stuff, lol. As always thank you for reading, so please R&R and for those who have thanks bunches. **


End file.
